No Me Dejes
by Ford Anglia 2000
Summary: Hermione y Ron estan casados desde hace tiempo y viven muy felices, pero Hermione toma una decisión que los obliga a separarse.
1. Capítulo 1

No Me Dejes  
  
Era un día nublado en la tarde de un otoño. Había una pareja en la sala de su casa sin nada que hacer. Eran Ron y Hermione que estaban casados desde hacia poco más de un año.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón principal con Ron rodeándola por la cintura mientras su cabeza se encontraba descansando en el hombro de Hermione, ella también lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello con los ojos cerrados. Hacía rato que no decían ni una palabra, no era necesario decir nada, con solo estar abrazados se sentían completos, sabían que la vida sólo era vida estando junto al otro, sólo era así como podían sentirse tan tranquilos, con tanta paz y tan vivos al mismo tiempo. Aunque. tan relajado y desvelado estaba Ron que comenzó a dormitar.  
  
Una tormenta se desató en ese momento, el agua corría en dirección del fuerte viento haciendo que las hojas de los árboles volaran con las gotas.  
  
- Amor. - Llamó Hermione a Ron sin abrir aún los ojos. - ¿Mmmh? - Se oyó la voz de Ron adormilada. - Porque mejor no te vas a dormir al cuarto - - No quiero dormir, quiero estar contigo - Le dijo Ron sin cambiar de posición - Pero te has estado desvelando mucho con todo el trabajo que has tenido en el ministerio, debes descansar - - Hoy es mi único día libre en la semana y no quiero dormir, quiero estar contigo - Le dijo Ron al fin levantando la cara y mirándola a los ojos - No voy a reducir mi vida a dormir y trabajar sólo porque me pusieron a un imbécil como jefe - - Deberías descansar - Insistió Hermione - De todas formas no podemos salir a ningún lado ni nada parecido, esta lloviendo - - ¿Quién dice que tenemos que salir para divertirnos? - Le dijo Ron a Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione le sonrió de la mismo forma y se acercó más a su rostro para besarla, luego de un rato Ron se separó de ella y le dijo - ¿Sabes que dicen que es bueno para quitarse el sueño? - - ¿Qué? - - Tomar café o mojarte la cara. pero el café no me gusta en la tarde, así que será mejor que me de un baño. - Hermione levanto una ceja interrogantemente, creía que Ron tenía planeado algo diferente a "darse un baño" - Pero ¿sabes?, estoy muuuy cansado así que es probable que me desmaye en la regadera, así que será mejor que me ayudes a bañarme para que no me valla a pasar nada ¿No crees? - Le dijo Ron con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato, Hermione rió alegremente hasta que Ron comenzó a besarla de nuevo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y sin despegarse de ella comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta del baño, Hermione le desabotonaba la camisa a Ron mientras caminaban y Ron tenía una de sus manos debajo de la blusa de Hermione. Quedaron frente a la puerta y con su mano libre, Ron comenzó a dar vuelta a la perilla hasta que.  
  
TOK TOK  
  
Escucharon como alguien tocaba la ventana.  
  
Hermione se separo de Ron - Espera. - Le dijo - No, no vallas - Le dijo Ron comenzando a besarla en el cuello, sabía muy bien como Hermione perdía la noción de lo que la rodeaba cuando Ron la besaba en el cuello, sabía que ese era su punto débil.  
  
TOK TOK  
  
- Puede ser algo importante. - Le dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de abrazarlo, su cabeza era la que había hablado, pero otra parte de su cuerpo le decía que no soltara a Ron y no hiciera caso a lo que había afuera, pero al fin la conciencia de Hermione fue quien triunfo. - Sea quien sea se esta mojando allá afuera Ron. -Le dijo Hermione separándose de él por completo y caminando hacia la ventana, dejando a Ron con un gesto molesto.  
  
Se acercó a la cortina y la abrió para encontrase con una lechuza parada en el borde de la ventana. Hermione abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro para soltar una carta al lado de Ron y luego salirse por el mismo lugar por el que entró.  
  
Hermione volvió a cerrar la ventana y se dirigió a donde estaba Ron que ya había levantado la carta - ¿De quien es? - Preguntó Hermione Ron estaba con un gesto de angustia desde que vio el remitente y le respondió - Es de Issacs - (N/A: Michael Issacs era el nuevo jefe de Ron) Abrió el sobre y leyó.  
  
Su expresión de angustia se combinó con desesperación - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Hermione preocupada - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHH!... - Grito Ron con desesperación y enojo - ¡Quiere que valla a una cena ahora! - - Ah bueno, yo creí que era algo grave - Le dijo Hermione tranquilamente - ¡Esto es grave! Desde que vi que la carta era de él ya sabía que me iba a pedir que hiciera algo del trabajo, pero él tiene que entender algo, aunque sea mi superior no quiere decir que soy su chacha y que estoy a su disposición, nunca en toda la maldita semana me aviso de la dichosa cena y a pesar de que es un estúpido creo que debería tratar de informarse de las cosas que ocurren dentro del ministerio para no tener siempre que llamarme para escudarse tras de mi y que yo hable por el por que el imbécil sólo va a cobrar su sueldo - Dijo Ron rojo de ira para después azotar la carta en el piso - Tranquilízate Ron - Le dijo Hermione acercándose a él - no es el fin del mundo, sólo es una cena - Subió una mano hasta la cara de Ron y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mientras le sonreía. - Pero porque en mi día libre. - Dijo Ron aún con un aire de exasperación en el rostro - No es justo, ya no he tenido tiempo de estar contigo - Le dijo Ron acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos. Cuando la abrazaba se sentía tan completo, tan vivo, con tanta paz, nada podía hacerlo enojar si estaba abrazado a ella - ¿Qué tal si no voy? - - ¡Tienes que ir Ron! El trabajo es el trabajo - Acerca del trabajo y lo que son las responsabilidades nunca conseguiría que Hermione lo apoyara. - Bueno, tendremos que dejar ese baño para después. - Suspiró resignado - Pero el próximo día que tenga libre no te escapas. - Le dijo con una sonrisa y Hermione rió también - Esta bien. - Le dijo divertida. Ron se separó de ella con un gesto de resignación - Bueno, entonces vamos a cambiarnos de ropa. - ¿Vamos? - - Si, dice que lleve a mi esposa -  
  
************************************************************ Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola ¿como están?! ¿Qué les parece?, Así empieza este fic, y sigue mucho más, y espero sus reviews ¿ok?, no les toma mucho tiempo, me encanta ver lo que me escriben, y créanme que tomo muy en cuenta todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos **Ford Anglia 2000 ** 


	2. Capítulo 2

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
No Me Dejes  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 2:  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Un auto negro y grande estaba estacionándose frente a un grande y lujoso restaurante. De el bajó Ron para darle la vuelta al coche y abrirle la puerta a Hermione. Se acercó el Balete Parking, Ron le dio las llaves del auto y el joven le dio un boleto a Ron, lo tomó y el joven se fue en el auto.  
  
Tanto Ron como Hermione iban de gala ya que esas indicaciones traía la carta, les decía ir de etiqueta. Ron iba con un traje negro, camisa, corbata y una túnica larga brillante y elegante en un tono negro azulado. Y Hermione con una túnica del mismo color que la de Ron y un vestido largo y negro.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que dijo que me trajeras? - Le preguntó insegura Hermione que iba entrando al restaurante del brazo de Ron. Se notaba un poco nerviosa, nunca le habían dicho a Ron que llevara a alguien a las cenas del trabajo, pero este nuevo jefe de Ron era algo raro, no sabían que esperar de él.  
  
- Si, eso decía... es raro... - Le dijo Ron pensativo - pero no creo que sea nada malo... aunque no entiendo que interés vea en querer conocer a mi esposa... a de ser sólo formalidad... y además sirve que estoy más tiempo contigo - Le dijo por último fijando su vista en ella y expandiendo una grana sonrisa que Hermione contestó de igual forma  
  
* Cada día estoy más seguro de que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo... sólo por tener a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, sensible, bonita, cariñosa, linda, gentil... y también la más sensual... Que mirada... que ojos... que sonrisa... * Pensaba Ron para si mismo mientras se perdía en la mirada de Hermione  
  
* Me encanta cuando me sonríe así... con esa mirada tan bonita y tan profunda... con esos ojos que tienen el azul más maravilloso que haya podido conocer... además es tan lindo, tierno, amable, valiente, noble, alegre... tan cariñoso... creo que cada día lo quiero más... además cada día se pone más guapo... ay esos ojos... y su cabello tan hermoso... y esos labios tan bonitos y... que ganas de besarlo ahora mismo... * Pensaba Hermione al tiempo en que ambos se miraban  
  
Estaban ahí parados en medio del restaurante, a veces se quedaban ausentes, era como si el resto del mundo desapareciera, sólo estaban ellos y esas miradas que derretían a ambos. Mientras ambos seguían hundidos en sus pensamientos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro muy lentamente, tan lentamente que apenas se notaba que se acercaban. Por fin cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a rozar sus labios, ambos se llenaron de esa sensación tan dulce y adictiva que llenaba a los dos siempre que se besaban. Cuando Ron se decidió a entrar en definitiva en los labios de Hermione para comenzar a disfrutar aquella sensación que hacia a su corazón latir con mucha más fuerza, que le hacía sentir que una explosión de adrenalina se expandía y contaría dentro de su pecho, que le hacía sentir que moría de la desesperación al comenzar a rozar sus labios, que le llenaba el cuerpo con una sensación inmensa de dulzura y amor, de ternura y pasión de...  
  
- Disculpen... - Se escucho la voz avergonzada de un mesero delante de ellos. Se separaron. Hermione se veía muy avergonzada mientras que Ron entre apenado y molesto dirigió su mirada al mesero - El caballero de allá me mandó llamarles para que se sentarán en aquella mesa... - Les dijo el mesero señalando una mesa muy grande donde había varios hombres y mujeres vestidos muy elegantemente  
  
- Gracias... - Le dijo Ron dirigiéndole una mirada que no expresaba lo mismo que expresaban sus palabras.  
  
Ron le ofreció su brazo a Hermione y ella lo aceptó, y juntos caminaron hasta la mesa que les había anunciado el mesero  
  
- Buenas noches señor Weasley - Le dijo a Ron un hombre levantándose de su silla, era alto, delgado, tenía alrededor de 40 años, aunque estaba un poco calvo tenía ya bastantes canas que se confundían con su cabello rubio.  
  
- Buenas noches Señor Issacs - Le dijo Ron estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Issacs. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione  
  
- Mucho gusto Señora Weasley - Le dijo a Hermione ofreciéndole su mano - Mucho gusto - Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un poco falsa, Issacs tenía una expresión en los ojos que gustó mucho a Hermione  
  
El hombre permaneció viendo a Hermione unos segundos más con una mirada vulgar y a la vez burlona, Ron que lo noto estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Issacs habló primero - Bueno... siéntense por favor... - Les dijo señalando un par de sillas desocupadas y Ron y Hermione así lo hicieron, aunque Ron aún se veía enojado pero trato de controlarse.  
  
En el momento que se sentaron comenzó a hablar uno de los hombres de la mesa hacia el Señor Issacs  
  
- ¿Qué era lo que nos comentaba sobre el nuevo departamento en contra de los muggles? -  
  
- ¿Qué? - Dijo Ron entre sorprendido y molesto dirigiéndose a Issacs - Me explica eso por favor -  
  
- Lo que pasa es que les comentaba hace un rato que se hizo una petición anónima en que nos aconsejaban poner un departamento contra muggles -  
  
- Pero, si ya hay un departamento que es para defender a los muggles - Dijo Ron analíticamente y un poco más tranquilo al escuchar que era una petición. Seguro Issacs sólo lo estaba comentando, nunca hace caso a las peticiones y seguro menos a una tan estúpida.  
  
- Si, lo se... pero con las razones que me dieron, me han convencido, quisiera poner ese departamento y eliminar el que esta a favor - Le dijo tranquilamente  
  
- Pero, no, es imposible que haga eso... - Ron ahora trataba de controlar su enojo, estaba buscando que decirle para que desistiera de su decisión, pero no encontraba las palabras, lo único que le llagaba a la cabeza eran insultos en contra de su jefe.  
  
- Me temo que si puedo, y lo haré - Los otros invitados estaban entre asustados, asombrados o incrédulos pero nada comparado con Ron que tenía las orejas rojas del coraje y la mandíbula forzada de tanto presionar los dientes. Hermione por su parte también estaba algo enojada aunque más bien se veía avergonzada.  
  
- ¿Y con que fin quiere hacer eso? - Le pregunto uno de los otros presentes  
  
- Deshacernos de una vez de toda la basura muggle que hay aquí... - Hizo una pausa - Y sólo porque se que sería casi imposible también intentaría deshacerme de los sangre sucia - Dijo haciendo cara de asco  
  
Ron se había levantado de su asiento y se veía muy alterado. Y levantando la voz mucho más de lo que quería dijo  
  
- Disculpe pero... - No pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione le había tomado una mano y entendió lo que esta quería decirle con esto "tranquilízate" Pero ya era tarde, ya había comenzado  
  
- Pero que... - Le dijo Issacs dirigiéndose a Ron con esa mirada fría y esa sonrisa hipócrita que ocupaba todo el tiempo.  
  
- Me parece indignante que se refiera así de los hijos de muggles - Dijo no más tranquilo, aunque trataba de aparentarlo, antes de volver a sentarse.  
  
Eso pareció molestar a Issacs, si algo sabían todos sus empleados (y por eso nadie había dicho nada) era que odiaba que lo contradijeran  
  
- ¿Indignante? - Le dijo de nuevo con ese tono hipócrita - ¿Por qué lo dice? - Hizo una pausa - Ah si... lo olvidaba... debe ser por que son ciertos los rumores que se corren de que su esposa es sangre sucia ¿no? - Le dijo sonriendo aún.  
  
Hermione miro al hombre con desprecio mientras Ron se levantaba de la mesa como un bólido y mucho más alterado que antes, esta vez no le importaba lo que pasara, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el odio que había crecido contra su jefe, ¿como podía llamar así a Hermione?  
  
- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A LLAMAR ASÍ A MI ESPOSA?! ¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA SANRE SUCIA! ¡ES HIJA DE MUGGLES QUE ES MUY DIFERENTE! ¡NO SE ATREVA A VOLVER A LLAMARLA ASÍ EN MI PRESENCIA! - Le grito Ron a todo pulmón, muy enojado y desesperado. Todos a su alrededor voltearon a verlo.  
  
- Bueno, si, sangre sucia, hija de muggles, como quiera llamarle es lo mismo... para lo único que yo la usaría siendo eso sería de calienta camas... - Les dijo Issacs con una sonrisa vulgar con lo que algunos de los otros invitados se reían y otros se veían indignados - Porque eso si, esta bonita, así que a eso si podría llegar... es a lo único que podría llegar en este mundo siendo sangre sucia... - Y diciendo esto soltó unas carcajadas junto con algunos otros de sus compañeros de mesa.  
  
Issacs se reía a carcajadas que fueron apagadas por un puñetazo que le cayó en la cara. Tirado en el piso abrió lo ojos y se encontró con la cara de Ron hecha una furia, se hecho sobre él y siguió golpeándolo, luego llegaron dos meseros a separarlo, las personas gritaban y murmuraban cosas a su alrededor, mientras que todos los demás en la mesa ya se habían levantado y miraban alarmados la escena.  
  
Cuando Ron era levantado por los meseros para separarlo de Issacs aún pudo soltarle dos patadas en el estomago antes de que lo alejaran por completo.  
  
- Disculpe Señor, pero creo que tendrá que retirarse - le dijo uno de los meseros que lo tomaba del brazo, mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta.  
  
Ron se soltó de los meseros - Yo me puedo Salir sólo - Les dijo y Hermione que estaba casi junto a Ron lo tomó de la mano y los dos salieron del restaurante.  
  
Ron se acercó a uno de los jóvenes del Balete Parking y le dijo el boleto que le habían dado antes.  
  
Hermione que aún lo tenía tomado de la mano lo notaba aún muy enojado y con la mirada un poco perdida, seguramente aún pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar  
  
- Ron... - Lo llamó Hermione presionando su mano  
  
- ¿Mmmh? - Ron la volteó a ver tratando de parecer más tranquilo  
  
- No debiste ponerte así... ya sabes que esas cosas para mi son sólo palabras... ahora vas a tener muchos problemas... si es que vuelves a trabajar ahí... -  
  
- Yo no puedo permitir que te traten así, como crees que voy a dejar que te diga tantas... -  
  
Ron ya no quería continuar sólo se quedo ahí y se volteó a otro lado cubriéndose la cara con una mano y luego pasándosela por el cabello en señal de desesperación.  
  
Hermione no sabía que decirle, sabía que con eso lo más probable era que Ron perdiera su puesto en el Ministerio y en cierta forma se sentía algo culpable - Ron... yo... lo siento -  
  
- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? -  
  
- Es que... si no hubiera venido tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado - Ron la miro asombrado, ¿Cómo podía Hermione pensar eso?, tenía que sacarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza  
  
- No, de todas formas hubiera pasado, además no tienes que sentirte culpable de nada... Amor, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que piensen las cabezas estúpidas... que jamás te vuelva a pasar otra vez por la cabeza que tú tienes la culpa de algo así... - La abrazo, fue un abrazo muy cariñoso lleno de energía de amor, lleno de todo - Te amo... que no se te olvide... a mi no me importa lo que nadie diga de nosotros... y a ti tampoco tiene porque importarte - Le dijo Ron al oído mientras Hermione escuchaba aquellas dulces palabras que la hacían sonreír y abrazarlo con más fuerza...  
  
- Aquí tiene sus llaves - Le dijo un joven a Ron a un lado de él  
  
Ron y Hermione se separaron - Gracias - Le dijo  
  
Subieron al auto y regresaron a casa...  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes sobre el Fic, se los agradezco mucho y espero que me dejen más.  
  
Muchas gracias a:  
  
Kaly Pax: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje!!, y no te preocupes, seguro después tendran tiempo de ese "baño"  
  
Female-Charmer: Me da mucho gusto que sea tu pareja favorita, ¡¡porque también es mía!! Por eso hago Fics de ellos, y se que uno adora verlos felices y todo bonito, pero no todo puede ser tan fácil siempre así que ni modo, después las cosas van a cambiar... pero mientras disfrútalo!!, y muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Melania Weasley: Gracias por tu comentario de aquí y de la otra página y aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias.  
  
Kate: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Eres muy amable al decir que te gusta como narro, es una de los mejores halagos que se le pueden dar a alguien que escribe Fics, ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
alSuvEr: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que me dejes más y que pronto actualices "Ni la muerte nos separará" Me encantó el último capítulo, y también espero que me sigas dejando mensajes. ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo también y que sigan dejando reviews  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
**Ford Anglia 2000**  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


	3. Capítulo 3

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y Hermione se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. A pesar de la disputa de ayer con su jefe, Hermione pensó que Ron ya se había ido al ministerio ya que al levantarse no lo encontró en la cama.  
  
Repentinamente sitió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, dio un brinco de impresión antes de notar que aquellos lindos y fuertes brazos estaban cubiertos por las mangas de la pijama de Ron.  
  
- Buenos Días... - Le susurró este al oído recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione  
  
- Me espantaste - Le contestó Hermione seria.  
  
- ¿Porque?... ¿Esperabas que fuera alguien más?... - Preguntó sonriendo y en tono de broma.  
  
- No, pero se supone que deberías estar en el ministerio... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó Hermione volviéndose por completo hacia él, mientras Ron arrinconaba a Hermione apoyando sus manos ahora sobre la barra en que cocinaba Hermione.  
  
- No iré... - Le dijo él sin la menor preocupación  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabía que esto traería problemas! ¡Ahora te...! -  
  
- ¡No! - La interrumpió Ron - He estado pensando en lo que paso ayer y... estoy seguro que me buscará, a pesar de todo me necesita... yo se muchas cosas que nadie más sabe... contraseñas de algunas cajas fuertes... códigos de firmas importantes... además yo llevaba el control de todo lo que hacía... sin mi no sabría hacer nada... todo esta controlado... seguro me buscará... y entonces lo haré pedirte disculpas de rodillas... -  
  
- Eso no es necesario... con que te devuelva el empleo... -  
  
- ¡No tiene que devolverme nada! ¡El empleo es mío! - Le dijo casi reclamando Hermione sonrió confiando en lo que su esposo decía  
  
- Y si no fuiste al ministerio... ¿Porque no estabas en la cama cuando me levanté? - - Estaba apunto de meterme a bañar pero... - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro haciendo lucir aún más bellos esos hermosos ojos azules  
  
- ¿Pero...? - Le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras Ron se pegaba más a ella para volver a rodearla con sus brazos.  
  
- Pero... pensé que podrías acompañarme... - Le dijo tiernamente mientras buscaba los labios de Hermione para unirlos con los suyos. Hermione rodeo con sus brazos la nuca de Ron mientras correspondía a ese tierno beso. Ese beso tan... como nunca y como siempre... tan dulce... tan suave... cada día amaba más esa sensación de los labios de Ron moviéndose a un delicado, rítmico compás con los suyos, cada día se sentía más afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, de poder disfrutar todo el tiempo de sus risas, sus ojos, su cabello, sus brazos, sus caricias, sus besos. Cada segundo a su lado sentía que no había mayor felicidad, que todo es perfecto cuando se siente entre sus brazos, que no hay un paisaje más hermoso que ellos mismos amándose como siempre, amándose con una mirada, con una caricia, con una sonrisa, con un beso, con un abrazo. No podían ser más felices.  
  
Ahora aquel tierno beso se volvía más apasionado, era como si cada segundo tuvieran una mayor necesidad de seguirse besando. Ron comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por dentro de la enorme playera de dormir que tenía Hermione, mientras la otra de sus manos se paseaba por la parte trasera de sus muslos, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción sin dejar de besarla, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso al tener contacto con esa piel tan suave, poder sentirla entre sus brazos y saber que era sólo suya.  
  
Hermione deslizaba sus manos desde el cuello de Ron hasta la camisa de la pijama para comenzar a desabotonarla rápidamente y luego quitársela casi con brusquedad y así comenzar a recorrer su suave espalda de arriba abajo. Se sentía igual de dichosa que Ron al sentir sus manos recorriéndola con esa sensación de bien estar y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Se llenaba de dicha el saber que esas caricias y besos sólo eran para ella.  
  
Ron también le quito la playera a Hermione para luego bajar la cabeza hasta su cuello y besarlo muy apasionadamente aún sin dejar de acariciarse el uno al otro. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a acelerarse mientras Hermione soltaba entre suspiros el nombre de "Ron" con los ojos cerrados y esperando encontrar el aire que le faltaba levantando la cabeza. Se aprisionaba a si misma más hacia Ron. El contacto con él a cada momento la hacia sentirse más desesperada por sus besos y caricias, por estar entre sus brazos, por sentir su piel con la suya.  
  
Ron subió de nuevo hasta sus labios para adueñarse de ellos una vez más.  
  
Soltando uno que otro suspiro y gemido, mientras se besaban y acariciaban, caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta del baño.  
  
Hermione quedo de espaldas a la puerta y con una de sus manos dio vuelta a la perilla, al abrirse la puerta los dos entraron dejando a Hermione de nuevo contra la puerta aún sin dejar de gastar sus labios.  
  
Hermione recorrió la espalda de Ron de arriba hacia abajo una vez más hasta llegar a sus pantalones para quitárselos rápidamente y poder recorrer esas lindas, suaves y blancas piernas que tanto le gustaban a Hermione.  
  
Ron despojó a Hermione y a si mismo de su ropa interior quedando los dos completamente desnudos.  
  
De nuevo Ron recorrió desde el cuello de Hermione hasta sus hombros a besos y unos cuantos mordiscos tiernos que estaban haciendo a Hermione perder la razón.  
  
- Ron... Te quiero... Te quiero... Te amo... Ron... - Decía Hermione entre suspiros y gemidos mientras Ron seguía recorriendo sus suaves labios por la tersa piel del cuello y los hombros de Hermione.  
  
De nuevo caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta de la bañera. Una vez dentro Ron se separó un momento de la piel de Hermione para girar las llaves de la regadera. Ahora se encontraban bajo una lluvia calida que hacía más tentador el momento.  
  
Ron se unió ahora los labios de Hermione para dar un masaje en ellos con los suyos mientras una de sus manos seguía recorriendo su espalda y sus piernas y la otra recorría uno de sus senos.  
  
Hermione ahora se abrazaba más a Ron acariciando cada parte de la piel mojada de su amado lentamente. Al sentir la necesidad de aire se separó de sus labios, para comenzar a besarlo ahora en el cuello.  
  
Ron sentía los labios de Hermione sobre su piel como la gloria, sentía que no podía haber nada mejor en el mundo que sentir los besos de Hermione sobre su piel mojada.  
  
- Te amo... - Susurró Ron suspirando. Hermione se separó de su piel para mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos tan azules que le encantaban.  
  
Sonriendo le dirigió esas palabras que siempre estaban en su mente: - Te amo... - Ron le dirigió una sonrisa de ternura. La tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besar esos dulces labios de nuevo...  
  
DIN DON  
  
Los dos pudieron distinguir fácilmente el sonido del timbre pero no estaban dispuestos a obedecerlo.  
  
DIN DON  
  
Se separaron un momento al distinguir a lo lejos una voz - ¡¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!! ¡¡PERMITAME HABLAR UN MOMENTO CON USTED POR FAVOR!! - - Ay no... - Se quejó Ron resignado. Miro a su esposa y dejó de importarle la voz, volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, pero ella se separó rápidamente. - Ron, tienes que salir... dijiste que te buscaría y ya esta aquí, no puedes darle largas, se trata de tu empleo - Ron hizo un gesto de resignación y aburrimiento y salió de la bañera colocándose una de las toallas más grandes alrededor de la cintura.  
  
DIN DON  
  
Volvió a sonar. Ron se dirigía a la puerta algo enojado y la abrió encontrándose con la desagradable cara de Michael Issacs, el prepotente jefe de Ron, detrás de él pudo encontrar su lujoso y grande auto donde venía una mujer que se notaba de la misma edad que Ron, aunque notablemente más joven que Issacs, de un color blanco un tanto pálido y cabello negro, la que Ron identificaba como su esposa.  
  
- Em... lo siento... no pensé encontrarlo en pleno baño - Le dijo Issacs a Ron un poco apenado aunque al contrario de él, Ron notaba como la señora Issacs lo miraba detenidamente de arriba a abajo sin parpadear y sin importarle que Ron se diera cuenta como lo miraba, por un momento Ron no entendía que le veía, pero luego recordó su apariencia en ese momento: Su piel mojada, el pecho desnudo y apenas con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Se sintió un poco apenado, pero dejó de prestarle atención a las miradas de aquella mujer. Volvió a poner su atención en Issacs y recordando lo último que este le había dicho y le respondió:  
  
- No hay problema... - Aunque ¡¡si había problema!!. Si antes le caía mal este tipo ahora no podía ni verlo sin sentir que se le revolvía el estómago.  
  
- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?... -  
  
- Hable... - Le dijo Ron sin quitarse de la puerta.  
  
- Bueno... ¿Me permitiría pasar? - Pregunto Issacs señalando el interior de la casa  
  
- No creo que sea necesario... - Le dijo Ron bastante descortés.  
  
- Bueno... yo... quería pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó ayer... debe comprender que... usted llegó un poco tarde así que... ya se me habían pasado un poco las copas y... eso me hace decir muchas incoherencias todo el tiempo... me extraño no verlo hoy en su oficina... así que... quería pedirle... que no renuncie... - Concluyo notablemente apenado. Permanecieron un momento en silencio y luego Ron hablo:  
  
- Muy bien... con unas condiciones... - Dijo sonriendo con malicia  
  
- ¿Cuáles? - Le dijo algo temeroso Issacs  
  
- Quiero dos días de descanso a la semana y vacaciones pagadas tres veces al año...- Issacs asintió con la cabeza  
  
- También un aumento de sueldo... - De nuevo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Y que le pida disculpas a mi esposa - Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Issacs se vio mucho más avergonzado a esta petición pero aceptó - De acuerdo, lo haré - Ron sonrió - Perfecto... pero no ahora, venga más tarde - Di Ron a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero no terminó de hacerlo por que Hermione que ya se había terminado de bañar y arreglar le detuvo la puerta - No, no es necesario, puede ser ahora - Dijo dirigiéndose a Issacs. De reojo Hermione vio a la mujer en el auto y volteó a verla, notó como aún veía a Ron embobada y le dirigió una mirada acecina aunque ella no se daba cuenta ¡¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar de esa forma pervertida a SU RON?!!  
  
- Ron... metete por favor -  
  
- Prefiero estar aquí -  
  
- ¡Metete Ron! - Le dijo Hermione bastante enérgica a lo que Ron obedeció  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡Hola como están!! Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo... de nuevo los interrumpieron... pero al menos esta vez les mostré un poco más... :) Hay que dejar el momento para después, o iban a estar un poco incómodos en la bañera :)  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen muchos Reviews:  
  
mayra: Si, yo también odio a su jefe... pero no todos pueden ser buenos :) ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste :) Bye  
  
Karla ('Mione) (karla_asuka@hotmail.com): ¡¡Estoy muy bien!!, gracias ¿y tú? ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Me encantó tu comentario, eres muy amable :), pronto actualizaré "Todo fue por actuación", ya no tardaré tanto, de nuevo ¡¡Gracias!! Y espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye  
  
Melania Weasley : Bueno, casi hubo un bañito... al menos te mostré más que en el capítulo anterior :) Se que no fue mucho pero hay que dejar lo mejor para el final :) ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye 


End file.
